Frozen Heart, Burning Soul
by PureTemptationOfDesires
Summary: Alright my pasts not the best, I'm going into High School, and I'm living with about seventeen people. PastFutureHell . Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Incest, Language, and Lemons. NaruGaar, SasuIta, LeeSaku, KakaIru, TemaShika, InoChoj, HinaNej, and eventually KibaShi
1. The Broken

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own none of the Naruto characters -sigh- and I do not gain any money out of this Fan fiction, there for, this mean I do not need too get a piece of paper in the mail calling me too court just because you want too sue me. I do own my own plot so go make your own.

**Warning:** Yaoi if you don't wanna read it then don't If you do don't complain I think I've made this as clear as it can be, wait no here- BoyXBoy, incest, Lemons, language, and probably some rape, I don't know so, now I have warned you if this isn't clear enough you need serious help.

**Pairings:** Naru/Gaar, Sasu/Ita, Lee/Saku, Kaka/Iru, Tema/Shika, Ino/Choj, a little Kiba/Aka but then eventualy Kiba/Shin, Hin/Nej. Yeah I think that's it may be added too later though.

**Note: **This is a place that I can test my FanFictions so, here's my very first one that I wrote about a year and a half ago, its about in total 120chapters long, if you let it be. I had spent a whole year writing this and now I'm putting on here. Yes. I have many more too post but I will take one fic at a time.

**Freezing Heart, Burning Soul**

**Chapter 1: The Broken**

The tears wouldn't stop coming. I trusted you, when I had locked my trust away, I loved you, when I lost my heart, and I followed you when I lost my way.

Why?

What have I done? I trusted, loved, and followed. Ironically the only one thing that held me together until you showed up, was my path. Not my heart, it was frozen but it melted, not my trust it was locked, but you found the key, the only thing that made me fall apart was the way you led me, then left me.

_'I hurt you because I love you'_

The dark whispers fill my soul with hate. I'm not stupid I know that no one loves me, and I know that I will never get a chance too feel love, for I will never experience the feeling from another. And yet these words are spoken too make me feel like someone cares.

_'I wouldn't do this if I didn't have too'_

Another lie spoken into the broken, the defenceless, the lost, and too put it simply, me. Once again showering a weak person with hope and making this person feel like his dreams could come true, false security.

_'You brought this upon yourself'_

Putting the sins of yourself on a child, is the greatest sin of all. Filling me with dread and making me hate myself, because I think I caused my own pain.

_'If you love me you'll do this'_

The words that drug me down into this hell full of lies, despair, and darkness.

_'Naruto-kun I love you, now hold still so I can take you down'_

------------------------------------

The tears that slid down my cheeks burn, the salt is just the memory that keeps me alive, knowing at the same time, I am already dead. I bet your warm snuggled up in bed, I bet you feel better cause you hit me, and made me bleed. My innocence was something precious, I was still naive and still thought you would keep me safe but then...a lone tear slid down the pale cheek as I whispered the poem I made last night crying myself too sleep.

"_How many times have I sat in disdain_

_telling myself too get over the pain_

_listening too the comforting words echoing off the wall_

_holding my heart, encased in darkness waiting for me too fall_

_in one time I would have cried, run straight into your arms_

_but that was back when my heart was still pure, and still safe from your harm_

_now where have I seen this picture, of giving another chance_

_definitely not now I'll leave without a second glance_"

By the time I was done reciting it from memory, I felt my heart clench, no one knew what happened in this house, and no one cared. I have always known this, but actually acknowledging it is what hurts more. Then I heard the voice that surrounded me with darkness, silence, and loneliness.

"Oh, Hinata-Chan I need you to do me a favor" That voice was the abuse, and as I was slowly rising only one thought passed through my mind.

_'Pay backs a Bitch, Mother'_

------------------------------------

Its so cold, I don't know why I have too do this. I just wanna go home, but father says I can't come home until I earn three hundred dollars. Looking around I see cars passing by, and a couple girls get into a black car with barley anything on.

I don't understand why I have too wear this either, its a very short pink skirt, you can almost see my panties, and a blue shirt that only covers half my chest, showing all my stomach. I didn't notice the car that pulled up in front of me, or that this was going too be my hell.

"Hey, how much you want girl?" my blue eyes looked up and stared into lustful brown. How much what? I don't understand, pretty soon though I'll understand perfectly, I am an innocent, about too watch it fly away. He looks down at my body through the window, and I turn away blushing, maybe he means money but, why would I get free money?

"Um, my father says I need too bring him three hundred dollars, and too tell whoever, its cause I'm in..innocent? Yeah innocent." I see him look at me, in his eyes is sadness, he then gave a depressing sigh. I could see pity it them too, but why pity?

"Get in the car, the least I can do is make your first time less painful, but" he looked me straight in the eye and his gaze was soft this time "you need too understand you probably wont get treated this was again" I was confused. What did he mean? I nodded reluctantly and got in. He handed me a wad of green stuff and muttered 'I'm sorry you need this though, and your gonna hate me' I was very confused now. Hate? Pain? What was this?

As the man drove off I saw all of the girl that were next too the ally with me, gaze at the car, and some started too cry. I don't understand. I look at the man and I see his eyes are full of regret, and something new guilt.

"Whats wrong? Is something the matter?" He looked out of the corner of his eyes at me and started talking.

"Do you know what your doing there next too the ally? Do you know why I picked you up?" I shook my head. I had no clue what was happening but his next words stopped my heart, and at that moment I knew love, was only a word, for the parents I once loved, are now my hate, my sadness, my hell.

"You are now a whore, a slut, and your parents just put you there."

_'Ino, you've been betrayed. Your a whore'_

------------------------------------

I can hear him screaming downstairs at my younger brother, and I know that my brother is crying. I am sitting here doing nothing for him and it tears me apart, because I can't help but think 'Better him than me' I hate myself for that. It started just today, and somehow I know it will last a long time. I know what is happening when I hear my brother cry for us, I can also hear myself say nothing in return.

"Nii-chan, Otouto-san. Help!!" I can hear the pain in his voice, the betrayal but I cant help, I am suffering enough, I remember when I was younger still so innocent, Kankuro too, he would do something on accident and get beat.

I would always take the beatings whenever I could, and soon after the rape, but now I cant do it. It's almost like I want too, need to, but I cant, my body wont let me. So later on when its quiet my young brother will walk by our open doors look at us with hate and lock himself in his room. Each day that will passes so will his cries, eventually it will be like he's numb of it, on his face the first time will be anger, then a couple years later it will be nothing.

Kankuro was going down that path but I stopped him because I protected him, this time though--there is no one who will save

_Gaara_

------------------------------------

I feel tears threaten too fall in my eyes, my brother's screams echo in my bare room. I close my eyes tightly as I hear him scream for me, and Tamari. I can hear the loud 'smack' of my father's hand, as it probably connects with my brother's cheek. I can feel it in my heart the pain, but unlike me, he has no one too protect him. Temari is probably in her room crying too.

I wish I could help my otouto, but I cant. I could barley protect myself until Temari helped me, I know my brother will hate me when he grows older, hell I hate me right now.

"Nii-chan, Otouto-san. Help!!" I cant contain my tears any more and they slide down my cheeks like waterfalls. It hurts too hear the hate, the betrayal in his young voice, too know your the one who cant stop the feelings of hate from growing, because you cant stop whats creating those feelings. I can hear something break as he is thrown into it, ad I know what it is- the table.

I know what the future will bring I can see it, a hateful boy who only loves himself, someone who shows no compassion, no feelings, except for anger, or hate. He will love only himself, and I will be part too blame for the hateful person he will become. I will be the reason why- reason why he was given the name he was--

_Gaara_

------------------------------------

It hurts, I can feel the sting in my cheek where I was slapped, the agonizing pain in my back from where I was thrown into the living room coffee table, and I can feel the tears slid down the sides of my head as I stare at the ceiling. I don't know whats worse knowing that you cant help yourself, or knowing no one will help you anyways.

"Your a monster. You took my sweet, and loving wife away from me!!" I can hear his drunken shouts as he kicks me in my side, I can hear myself whimper as he dose it again which changes my position. I stare at the wall in silence letting the tears slid down. I don't know what I did, I cant even remember my mother.

"Well? What do you have too say for yourself!?!" I understand the demand, and I stop crying, now filled with rage, I stand too my feet shakily, slipping once until I finally stood, and looked him in the eye, I put everything I am into the look: Hate, sadness, hurt, anger, abandonment, and resentment.

"I hate you, and when I'm older...You.Will. Die" I can see the fear, of course what do people do when their afraid? I can feel his fist connect with my jaw, searing pain shoots down my spine as I hit the shattered remains of the glass table once again, the dirty boot of my father pushes down on my stomach, grinding the glass deeper into my back.

"The only thing you'll be doing is bleeding the demon out with your blood" He puts all his weight on the foot, my blood is slowly covering the floor, not really caring seeing as he isn't going too let up, I look into his eyes once more and growl.

"You wanna see your wife? Drop dead." I don't know when too stop apparently cause he lifts the foot and stomps on my chest, coughing up crimson blood, he laughs and steps away.

"Go too your room monster" I roll away, spitting the blood out of my mouth then wiping it with my black torn up sleeve, and get on my hands and knees, slowly starting my journey too my room.

"Oh, and Gaara, your mother never loved you, she never wanted you, no one dose, or they would be helping, ne?" I know this is true and don't even turn around, as he walks out the front door, probably too get more drunk. I stand in hallway right in between my brother and sist-- no they are no family of mine-- Kankuro, and Temari's rooms and kicks one open then the next.

I stand there shaking with hate, I can hear both rise, and their foot steps as they walk too their doors. They stopped and looked at me with sorrow, Temari reached out too me, I slap her hand away.

"Otou--" Temari starts, I glare at her severely. I hate her, she..she could hear me calling, but thought only about herself, leaving me too our--their father's drunken rage too face alone, they had no right too call me brother.

"Ga--" I turned on Kankuro with the same hate shutting him up. I turned away from both, stumbling toward my room, which is the last room in the hall way, right next too the bathroom, once there I stop, not turning I spoke the words only someone who could be numb would say.

Your brother died the exact moment his family turned on him. You have no right too call me brother" I turned my head, and looked them both in the eyes "because I have no one but myself." My heart clenched for the last time as I walked into my dark room and slowly closed my door, the last sound my heart would hear, would the 'click' of the key, and the 'ting'--

_'as I threw it away'_

_**A/N:Alright the purpose of this is because I wanted you too get a guess of **_

_**what later chapters are gonna be like this will tie together with the story at the end.**_

_**I'm doing this as a test of sorts so **_

_**R&R tell me if you like, and if I should continue!!**_

_**And I usually update pretty fast, but I do have too go too Washington so it will only be **_

_**three days till next chapter Promise**_


	2. The Lifetime

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own none of the Naruto characters -sigh- and I do not gain any money out of this Fan fiction, there for, this mean I do not need too get a piece of paper in the mail calling me too court just because you want too sue me. I do own my own plot so go make your own.

**Warning:** Yaoi if you don't wanna read it then don't If you do don't complain I think I've made this as clear as it can be, wait no here- BoyXBoy, incest, Lemons, language, and probably some rape, I don't know so, now I have warned you if this isn't clear enough you need serious help.

**Pairings:** Naru/Gaar, Sasu/Ita, Lee/Saku, Kaka/Iru, Tema/Shika, Ino/Choj, a little Kiba/Aka but then eventualy Kiba/Shin, Hin/Nej. Yeah I think that's it may be added too later though.

**Note:**Kinda sad at the end, oh and there all nine, except Gaara he's ten. wich means there in fith grade

**Freezing Heart, Burning Soul**

**Chapter 2: The Lifetime**

My back throbbed with each step as I walked toward Konoha Elementary. Temari, and Kankuro have been silent, for that I am thankful. I watch as a stray dog runs out too the street, a truck not more than twenty feet away honks in warning, but the dog mearly turns and stares, waiting for death. The term 'eight-teen wheelers cant stop on a dime' comes too mind though. Not wanting too see what happens I walk away, we have lived in Konoha for only five days, and now we are officially moved in.

"Gaara, Um, we were wondering if--" I turn around, looking at them with nothing, and everything. Telling them to quietly 'Fuck off' they get it, and continued walking. Once we reach the gates leading into the school I see tons of kids hanging out with each other, having given up on making friends completely, I walk into the schools yard, heading for hell.

--------------------------------------------------

I look around the hall way, everyone is staring at me like I'm the plague, of course I have gotten use too it by put up the mask: happiness, cheerfulness, and hyperness. This is anew school for me, my newest step-father Jiraiya works around here, so I now go to this school, and it sucks. I had thought I had left all he hateful looks, and snide remarks at Imperial, but apparently not.

I can hear crying up ahead, walking faster I turn the corner too see a boy with red hair standing in front of a fallen girl, and a brown haired boy holding her in his arms crying, also there are four tall boys laughing at the unconscious blond. I rush forward, past the boys, and help pick her up. No one said anything, I just got a glare from the red-head, then the silence was ruined, and all hell was let loose.

"Aw, is the little princess hurt, here let me check her body, just in case, ne?" One minuet the red head was standing still, calmed even, the next he was beating the shit out of the four like they were wet pieces of paper, by the time he was done, I couldn't tell if they were human.

I took notice too everything about him, he was a half head taller than myself, which meant he was tall for his age, was definitely not fat, had slight muscle, which would turn into a perfect body one day, beautiful sea foam eyes, out lined in what looked like eyeliner, but it wasn't I could tell, blood red hair, no eye brows which would look weird on anyone else, but made him look hot, dangerous even, and a red 'Ai' tattoo on his forehead. I also noticed a bruise on his cheek, but guessed it was from the boys.

He wore a crimson long sleeved shirt, with a back T-shirt over it, dark blue jeans with a spiked belt, and a spiked band on his left wrist. I looked toward the other boy, who was looking in fear of panda-man, I don't know why though, oh well.

"Why did you come too help?" I looked away from the two, locking eyes with panda-man, he couldn't be serious could he? After all she was hurt, why wouldn't I help her? I couldn't speak, I just stared. I heard the girl stir, sitting up she opened her eyes, looking at the brown haired boy, then panda-man, finally me and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Wh..who is he?" I looked at her for a second, then spoke as calmly as I could without stuttering from the red-heads looks.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, just moved here." After I was done the boy, and girl loosened up, but panda-man didn't, his look was impassive, I shrugged it off. Standing up from my crouch I walked up too the boy smiling, he frowned.

"I'm Temari, this is Kankuro.." I'm guessing that's the brown haired boys name."..and the one you are probably going too die by is Gaara, we are all siblings, and we also just moved in, about a week ago." I was happy I wasn't the only new kid, but I couldn't believe Gaara would kill me, I noticed the flinch as she said that, so I voiced this out loud.

"Eh, he wouldn't kill me, I can see it in his eyes, he wouldn't hurt me, he's just sad.." I looked at her, she looked surprised, and the poor boy Kankuro looked ready too have a heart attack "..Believe it!" I turned toward Gaara again, beaming with happiness, despite it being wrong, I couldn't help but feel we were connected, and that we were more alike then these people thought.

"Shouldn't we be getting too class?" I looked around, the hall was empty, I screeched. I was told not too be late my first day, whipping around I grabbed Gaara's wrist and ran too class, I don't know if he's in my class, but he'll be embarrassed not me.

For once in a very long time, I gave a genuine smile, and too my never ending surprise Gaara's lips also gave off a small one to.

Maybe life doesn't suck after all, and maybe...

old wounds can heal.

--------------------------------------------------

After getting dragged too the classroom I was relived too know that this was indeed my class.

I wouldn't kill him, already I know he's annoying, but for some reason I couldn't kill him even if I wanted too, there is something about him that makes me want too smile, and I have too force myself not too. He is weird, and I can tell his favorite color is orange. He has Blond spiky hair that goes everywhere, a slim body if not slender, weird thin cuts, three on either sides of his cheek, and beautiful bright sapphire eyes.

Now for the clothes its obvious, bright orange long sleeve shirt, with a black T-shirt over it, dark blue jeans, and orange shoes. Oh yeah this year will be interesting. The kids in this class look happy, sitting down at one of the empty desks in the corner, Naruto proceeds too talk my ear off, something about ramen, and building a statue monument in honor of ramen, after that I tune him out.

Out side I see a squirrel in a tree, eating a nut, and some weird kid with humongous eyebrows chirping at it. I can feel myself twitch as they fight over the nut, and more so when the squirrel hits him on the head, running off. I watch in amusement as he falls on his head, then stands up and jumped into the classroom through the window.

"Sakura, my love, I wish too bestow my youthfulness upon you with many kisses!!" I watch as the pink haired girl named Sakura looks at him in horror, and runs around the classroom, squirrel boy not far behind.

"Ino-pig Help me!!" I can hear her wailing, its giving me a headache, I see the girl in question look up, she has bleach blond hair up in a high pony tail, bangs that go in her face, her dark blue eyes are stunning, but she simply puts her finger too her chin, taps, snorts, and goes back too reading some advice for girls magazine.

I think Naruto noticed I wasn't paying attention because I felt something hit my cheek, I believe I know what it is, but hope too god I'm wrong, I look down on my desk where whatever it is landed, and too my own horror, its the old gum from under the desk, probably two years old.

"Disgusting, Naruto you had better stop or you wont have hair when I'm done!!!" I glared at him, everyone around us stopped, He yelped quietly, and slouched down in his chair, pouting and grumbling something about 'PMSing Panda-men' then the wooden door flung open and a man walked in he had shaggy hair, and glasses, and wore all black.

"Get in your seats brats, I wont ask again." I looked at Naruto, he was sticking his tongue out at the creepy teacher. I sighed and took notes from my Text book, about ten minuets later we were surrounded by kids, all wanting too know who were new. I herd a list of names go off and looked at them all.

"Sasuke, Uchiha" looking at him, there's somethings off about this 'Sasuke' he seems void, emotionless. I take a quick look at Naruto too see him trying too hold back his laughter, it doesn't seem too work...

"Hahaha, Duck Butt!!!" I cant believe I know him, but knowing him gives me an advantage I lean over, until I'm right next too his ear

"If you stop, I'll get you ten packets of ramen..." He is instantly quiet, works like a charm, oh well now I know what too do if he gets too annoying, shrugging I was about too start listening again but Sasuke looks pissed, not my problem.

"Sakura, Haruno" this girl has pink hair, green eyes, slender body, and is waring all pink. I feel something wet hit my arm, turning too look I see its Naruto's drool, man what have I gotten myself into, I was expecting purgatory too be painful, not torturing.

"SO, pretty" I ignore my weird compaion, he is like a fox if anything, he told me during one of his rambling moments he likes too play pranks, and get into trouble, which is total fox, and for some reason or another I remind him of a panda, ironically I have no connection with a panda, or so I think.

"Kiba, Inuzuka"

"Choji, Akimichi"

"Shikamaru, Nara"

"Ino, yamanaka"

"Hinata, Hyuga"

"Neji, Hyuga"

"Rock, Lee"

"Shino, Aburame"

After the names are done the teacher says it time too go too lunch, we all don't get anything, we sit at our table, I look at Naruto who isn't acting like himself, then he surprised me I think he can read people and I am amazed.

"So who has problems at home?" I look around, everyone looks like a caged animal, trapped. I stare at Naruto, wanting too know where he's going with this. I raise my hand I understand now what he sees everyone looks lost, betrayed, and broken. Soon every one's hands are up, some are crying, and some look cold.

"He, looks like everyone. So Gaara what the matter at home for you?" I don't care, honestly. Why should I? Its not gonna change anytime soon, looking at everyone once I can see understanding too.

"Abuse"-Gaara

"Drug seller"-Shikamaru

"Whore"-Ino

"Thief"-Choji

"Murderer"-Neji

"Slut"-Hinata

"Sex Toy"-Shino

"Slave"-Kiba

"Whore"-Sakura

"Seller"-Sasuke

"Abandoned Slut"-Lee

I look at Naruto he doesn't speak for awhile, when he looks up his eyes are full of tears, I don't understand I felt my heart clench, as one lone tear slid down his cheek, he opened his mouth and the next words would haunt me forever...

"I've been Abused, Rapped, drug seller, and I lost my heart in the processes- and through all that I lost myself"

I felt something in my heart break, and I knew

_My heart can only heal, with the help of the broken..._

--------------------------------------------------

As I let my tears fall, I felt something warm wrap around me, looking up I see green eyes looking into my blue. I can see that he's trusting me, and in return I will never leave him, because only I can help him, and--

_Only he can heal me..._

_**A/N:Alright I'm back, but now I have a family reunion too go too**_

_**I think I need too leave, I hate family reunions there so...Eh,**_

_**anyway here's another one R&R people!!**_


	3. The Stupidity

**Disclaimer: **I sadly own none of the Naruto characters -sigh- and I do not gain any money out of this Fan fiction, there for, this mean I do not need too get a piece of paper in the mail calling me too court just because you want too sue me. I don't own any books, and I don't own any songs, I'm poor.

**Warning:** Yaoi if you don't wanna read it then don't If you do don't complain I think I've made this as clear as it can be, wait no here- BoyXBoy, incest, Lemons, language, and probably some rape, I don't know so, now I have warned you if this isn't clear enough you need serious help.

**Pairings: **Naru/Gaar, Sasu/Ita, Lee/Saku, Kaka/Iru, Tema/Shika, Ino/Choj, a little Kiba/Aka but then eventually Kiba/Shin, Hin/Nej. Yeah I think that's it may be added too later though.

**Note:** All are now Fifteen just letting you know. Oh, and remember I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote these things, lol.

**Freezing Heart, Burning Soul**

**Chapter 3: The Stupidity**

**(Five Years Later)**

"Ha, got'ya you duck butted bastard!!"

I look around the restaurant, everyone is staring at us, I can't believed I thought Naruto could behave for once in his life. I look at the scene in front of me, frowning I lean too the left as a piece of pork is thrown in my direction, and past my shoulder.

"Goddamn it Naruto would you shut the fuck up!!" Sighing I resist the urge too tell her she's not doing much better, and in fact making it worse. Sakura lifts the water too her lips, drinking softly, and in that same glass lands part of Itachi's sushi. She screams, dropping her glass, it spills on the table, and goes everywhere. The napkins soak up most of it, but then Choji dives for the chicken, causing the food too fly.

"Aw, now my chickens wet" Ino reaches across the table and bops him on the head. Shikamaru reaches his hand out to grab a slice of turkey, but when he almost touches it a white flash swoops in and takes it.

"Akamaru!! Give me back that turkey you filthy mutt!!" Of course Kiba stands too defend his bitch, causing the computer that was in his lap too land in salad dressing, which now covers Hinata.

"You take that back lazy ass!" I watch as Neji throws a fork at Kiba who ducks, and the fork lands right in between Kisame's legs, stuck in the chair, Kisame faints. Naruto jumps up when Shino drops his pop on his lap, Temari is fighting with Kiba about dogs, being dogs. Kankuro is laughing his ass off, oh no wait, he's choking. Hinata is blushing furiously, Tobi is playing in the soup, and Itachi is hitting on the waitress.

Oh yeah this is every person's dream.

_Right..._

-----------------------------------------------

"Get up you lazy asses!!"

"Shut-up Naruto, I don't want you too be in my dreams!!" I look at the clock near my bed, six o'clock, great. My warm feet touch freezing floor as I stand too get dressed, already I hate High school, it wakes me up to goddamn early. I can hear two pairs of feet stomp down the second story stairs, probably Kisame he likes too get the first Pepsi in the morning, and Tobi wanting his hot chocolate.

"Stop stomping, or I'm gonna stomp you into the ground!!" I now realise why I like these people, they amuse me. I can feel my lips twitch into a rare smile as I hear Naruto shout back.

"Stop your bitching Kiba, it's not any ones fault Akamaru refused too let you fuck her last night, get over it. I know I'll get you a blow-up doll for you birthday!" I can hear Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, and Kisame all laughing while I'm pretty sure the girls are giggling.

"Fuck you, Naruto!" I have too bite my lip too stop laughing already knowing the remark which will be thrown back, ending the fight.

"You would like that huh? Sorry sweety I don't swing that way, well at least not with animals" I full out smile at that, come on Kiba walked right into that one. Fully dressed in a black T-shirt, with a black hoodie, blue jeans, spiked wrist band, and studded belt, I walk into the disaster of the morning.

I'm not disappointed either Kiba was punching at a half naked Naruto, who was dodging them easily, Tobi was whining for hot chocolate, Kisame was screaming at Shino cause there was no Pepsi, Itachi fell down the stairs in only a towel, Sasuke dropped his pancakes on the floor from staring at Itachi, Deidara was getting angry because someone messed with his 'art' or something, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Sakura were fighting who got what food first.

Poor Kankuro was getting nagged at for leaving the toilet seat up, and Neji was on the floor passed out from Lee turning around, and accidentally hitting him with a frying pan, Shikamaru was fighting with Choji about which food was better, strangely I got a weird sense of Deja vu, probably from last night's events

Feeling a headache coming on I whistled loudly, causing everyone too stop, looking around I gave them a look that said 'what are you all five?' I stood straighter and told everyone what they should be doing.

"Kiba, you forgot too let your bitch out. Sasuke, stop gawking at Itachi. Itachi, please get something on or your brother will probably faint. Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura, what the hell? there is plenty food for you all. Tobi, Naruto will make you some hot chocolate. Kisame, Shut the fuck up. Neji, get off the floor. Lee, apolagize to Neji, then I would like toast, and some tea. Deidara, your art thing is in your room where you put it. Kankuro, put the seat down from now on. Shikamaru, and Choji beef is better than both turkey, and chicken, deal with it. And now we only have twenty minuets before school, Move It!!"

Life is so much fun, but I cant help but feel like a babysitter. I sigh, looking across from me I see Tobi drinking his hot chocolate, and a half naked Naruto reading a the book I got him for his birthday: Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. For some reason unknown too me he wont let anyone touch that book, whats so special about it anyways.

"Hey Gaara?" I look into Tobi's pale brown eyes, confusion.

"Yes Tobi? What is it?" He looks up toward the ceiling, I think he's thinking which is something new.

"Tobi thought Gaara said we would be leaving in twenty minuets?" Well that's what I said so why...

"Oh, right. Everyone get your asses down here!" everyone rushed down the stairs filling me with slight pride since everyone was scared of what I would do. Sasuke tripped and fell on Itachi, who smirked at his brothers blush. I rolled my eyes-- people and their hormones. I turned too tell Naruto too go get dressed but he was stretching and I could see his body per-fect-ly.

"Hey, Gaara, quit drooling over Naruto, and lets get going." I turned, glaring at Kiba with such anger even Akamaru backed down, and that was saying something. I didn't look at Naruto as he walked up stairs too get dressed, but I did grab Kiba and toss him out side too wait until it was time too leave.

"Alright. Girls. Temari, and Hinata you get the hot pink Mitsubishi Eclipse. Sakura, and Ino you get the bright blue Acura rsx. Guys. Kankuro, Lee, Tobi, and Kisame you get the silver Jaguar. Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Deidara you get the dark purple Honda Civic. Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, and Shino you guys get the red Ferrari, Naruto and I will take my black Audi R8." I threw each key too the person I trusted with driving which means Temari, Ino, Kisame,Shikamaru, and Itachi were all driving.

They all turned and walked out all yelling they'd meet us at the huge Cherry Blossom tree out front, late or not. I nodded silently and waited for Naruto ,I didn't have too wait long for him too stumble down the stairs, and right into my arms, literally. As I walked out of the door, I switched on the security then made my way too my car, knowing Naruto always rides with me I plop in his CD._(First song Breath by Breaking Benjamin, second song Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)_

_**I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the Less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head?**_  
To say I was shocked he could sing would be an understatement I was gaping. He was good, and I could hear a resemblance in the song too real life.

_**I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win  
**_

_**So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm goin all the way  
Get away, please  
**_

_**You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you**_

God if I was to put these things together it would be our story, Naruto is going too be the death of me. I give a small smile as I drove closer too school.

_**This will be all over soon  
Pour the salt into the open wound  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in**_

_**So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
A fire in your eyes  
I'm goin all the way  
Get away, please**_

_**You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you**_

I listened too the words with a depressed happiness it was the perfect song.

_**I'm waiting  
I'm praying  
Realize  
Start hating  
You take the breath right out of me  
you left a hole where my heart should be  
You've gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you  
**_

"I hate that man for what he did too me..."

Naruto sighs I know it pisses him off that he cant do anything about the past but were all here for him, and always will be. I know what the next song is, and I cant help but beam, everytime I hear it I cant help but sing along.

_**"Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.**_

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Hold me down (I will live again)  
Pull me out (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Heaven help you."

I give Naruto one more smile, before I turned off the car and step out. I can see Temari wave us over too our little group. I look at the looming school, it looks ready too eat us, or I'm just paranoid. Probably the second option. I look at every one else, they all held the same expression, horror.

"Alright who's going first?" Everyone seems too spontaneously look at me, 'sweat drop' they can't be serious. I roll my eyes, I cant believe this.

"Greaat..." I step forward, Naruto's right behind me, and everyone else trails behind him. I stop and gasp, the girls latched on to one of the boy's arms.

"Wh..what i..is it?" I could have laughed at Sakura's shaky voice but instead pointed out a dead rat, all the girls screamed, jumped off the ground, and onto the boys backs. I could hear Naruto snicker apparently he got it. I continued up the stairs, and made it into the school. First thing we noticed was the instant glares which really confused me, but despite that I guarded my eyes, and signaled Naruto too put up his mask.

"Hello you must be new here, freshman's right?" This guy stuck out his hand, and Naruto made a move too shake it, in that one seconds I saw amusement flash through his eyes, I reached out quickly, swiping Naruto's hand away. I could feel the tension in the air, as this boy backed away with a frown, I stared him down, I got what I wanted his eyes glanced down, and too the right: submission.

"So, whats your name?" Kiba stepped forward, his arrogant pose firmly in place, I hate the mutt so annoying.

"Kabuto..." I'm not stupid, I can hear the strained pleasantry so I turn my back to him and walk away, of course everyone follows except for Kiba, but I can always make him come. Stopping crouch down on one knee, and whistle. Akamaru runs up and jumps into my shirt, not far behind Kiba races around the corner after her.

"Disloyal bitch" I cant help but smirk as I pet her, but somethings bothering me, oh now I know, turning around I look at Naruto too see him growling at me, well not really me, but something in my shirt which is also growling back. I sigh pulling Akamaru out I place her next too her master, and head toward the classroom, don't ask me how I know where I'm going cause I'm going on instincts at the moment.

Go figure we get there right on time all of us scoot three long tables together, making it so all of us fit. I glare at people as they stare.

"Hey are you okay, un?" I don't answer, for some reason I don't like this school, which is common for other kids, but not for me. Naruto glances at me, I can see the worry in his eyes, trying too reassure him, I smile, and it works he goes straight back too babbling with Kiba.

-----------------------------------------------

I know somethings wrong with Gaara he's not acting like himself today. I also feel strange like this is a bad place too be, but I shake it off, no pointing in worrying over nothing I guess. All of us suffer for what we did Gaara suffered by losing his family, and his feelings. Shikamaru got a police record, ruining his chance for a good collage. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata lost their self respect, and the rest pretty much lost it all.

"Oi, Tobi, what are you doing?" I look at the taller kid in confusion, how many kids do you know would mess with a bug? well there's Shino, AKA freaky in my book, but I mean Tobi was licking a bug, I hope Shino doesn't do that.

"Tobi cleaning the bug, I see Kiba do it all the time with Akamaru." I'm guessing he saw disgust on my face cause he put the bug down. I turn around, grab Deidara, and bring him up too Tobi.

"Deal with it, he was licking a bug" Deidara's eyes widen, he looks at the other boy, with shock.

"Please tell me you wern't, un... Were you eating a bug, un?" I couldn't look at him, I mean it was a bug, parasite, disease, sickness, and gross. These were all reasons we didn't just reach out pick up a bug, and lick it.

"Tobi was just doing, what Tobi saw Kiba do too Akamaru." Deidara flung up his hands, flailing them around and telling him why he shouldn't do what Kiba dose. But instead of staying and watching the show, I turn and walk away deeper into the classroom, the teacher is for some reason late, by fifteen minuets.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gaara, am I prettier than Sakura?"

I look at Ino with a 'leave me the hell alone, I'm drowning in hell' look but the bad part of living with these people is they know how far they can push me before I lose it, and they know where that mark is, so apparently I haven't gotten too that mark yet.

"Come on, pleaase" I hate my life I really do I knew my punshment in hell would be painful, if not mind numbing, but this? God really hates me I just know he's up there watching 'The Gaara's Torture Show' I just know it. I look at Ino again too see she wont be leaving any time soon if I don't give her an answer.

"Whatever.." that seems too please her cause she turns and walks away. I glance down at the literary book I've been reading, I sigh life sucks it truly, truly dose. I really need too get laid, I look over at Kiba, maybe I should get a dog...

_Or a fox..._

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Boom'

I know who it is I could smell him a mile away, the teacher, his scent is all over his desk so it's really obvious. I look down at Akamaru, I start petting her head. Despite what everyone says I only sleep with Akamaru when I am very desperate, I am defiantly not going too walk up too Shino, and start humping his leg. I know I should tell him I like him but come on, where am I gonna start? 'Hey Shino, just too let you know I like you and I was doing Akamaru because of it..' Yeah right.

"Kiba-kun?" I look at Hinata she's the only one who knows I like Shino more than a friend, she even knows why I do Akamaru. I tell her everything, and in turn she listens. Hinata is the type of person who is sweet, and someone who doesn't deserve what happened too her when she was younger, she doesn't judge people on their pasts, or tell them thing too make them feel bad.

"Yes, what is it Hinata?" She looks down, I see the blush on her cheeks, and I know she's finally gonna tell me who she likes. She sits next too me and Akamaru, I can feel her nervousness I could have chuckled when she looked over at Neji.

"Okay I am gonna tell you who I like..." I nod my head and listen, the teacher is introducing himself, and telling who's new in the classroom. "I like..um..Neji" A huge smile covers my face, as a bright blush covers hers, now I know why she's nerves, incest is something frowned upon in the Hyuga family, or so I've heard. Hinata still visits her family, with Neji though.

"It's alright Hinata, it'll all work out in the end, between you and me I think the Uchiha's are like you too." I can see her smile at my assurance, as I go back too listening too the teacher I can hear her whisper...

_'And I'm sure you will be happy with Shino' _

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Great the first day and we have a project."

I understand what Naruto is saying, I mean come on it's the first day for crying out loud. Thank who ever was nice too me Naruto, and I are partners, or he would surly fail. I look up at the clock we have forty minuets left, and I'm bored for once in my life with the work put in front of me, I mean come on what are we five?

I've been done for five minuets, and I'm sure Shikamaru is laughing hysterically about such an easy test. Naruto on the other hand...

"Gah! I hate hard tests, there evil I tell you!!" -sweat drop- yeah right this is easy a three year old could do it, all it asks is 'In one paragraph explain why water is not dense enough too walk on.' that's easy the mass is too great, you could put that into a five word sentence.

"Ahhh, its attack of the evil tests!!" Naruto leans back in his seat, trying too get away from his test, and goes too far, falling too the ground.

"And even the floor is biting today...Oh look a piece of old gum!" I look at him with disgust as he grabs it, he throws it at some unknown person, in which they turn and starts chasing him. It was Itachi, and after getting beat he has the gull too ask what he did. I can feel a headache coming.

_"Oh the stupidity..."_

_  
__**A/N:Alright the past is going too catch up too everyone's**_

_**futures, there is heartache, the whole fox this is subconscious**_

_**I am now visiting my mother's side of the family,**_

_**and tomorrow my dads. HELP!!**_

_**R&R people!!**_


End file.
